Card Shark -- By: MysteryGirl
Premise When Duchess Lucinda's victory in '''Stomp the Wombat' was discovered to be the results of cheating, the penguins vow they'd do anything to set her straight... what's a girl to do? Find out how they intend to punish her, and find a way to counteract it (like she does with every criminal-master-mind plot she overhears as La Phantasma), but as the details get elaborate and her fellow lemurs unable to help her (mostly because her twin brother, King Julien, broke his leg in "the accident" and his servants, Mort and Maurice, are stuck with each other, literally, trying to make a get well card), this female warrior has two alternatives to unveiling her minor case of the crazies: have them get it over with and accept that she's wrong sometimes, or... play against them again! Will her decision be the wiser, or will she be devoured by the card shark she's become? Stay Tuned!'' ---- The Story "I call the bluff, and raise you 20 anchovies... and a picture of Pappy in a dress!" It was "Fun-Day" again, Duchess Lucinda was playing Stomp the Wombat against the penguins. She learned the basic rules of the game quickly: Each player has a set of cards in their hands, which they can call either in or out (if you call out, its either a loss or a bluff... depending on what they want to show their opponents, and how high they raise the stakes... usually fish, but occasionally something humans think of as "booby-prizes" that animals find valuable). Also, each player has a card on there head to "stomp the wombat" (guess the rank of the card from king to Joker... whether its of spades, hearts, clubs, or diamonds is reserved for "double or nothing" rounds) and assure victory over whole lot. So far, the penguins think she's just lucky, but her success is short lived when Private noticed that she's stacking the aces and jokers under her tail, and Kowalski (silently impressed) found that she had snuck mirrors into her sea-shell amulets... ...Seems there was still one rule she didn't know about. Skipper was especially firm when he told her that cheating in this game, in Tasmania, was a capital crime. "Well now," Duchess Lucinda shrugged, "This isn't Tasmania, correct?" Kowalski gives Skipper that look of his "She does have a quite a point, Skipper." Skipper had his flipper on his face as he spoke: "Right as you are, Mystery-Girl, you obviously forget that your cozy-but-confining days as a house-pet are behind you. You live in a zoo now, and zoos are known for transferring animals... trust me, lady lemur, we know about that." "Transfers or no transfers, I doubt I'd ever land in Tasmania, mostly because there isn't a Zoo there... little Ezekel said so last week." "Word of advice from one genius to another:" Kowalski whispered, "when it comes to humans, never take geography lessons from a five-year-old... they are still learning the way around themselves, and there is, indeed a Tasmanian Zoo!" "And you'd never know for sure if you'll land there or not," Private added, "you can never tell with transfers." Rico then babbled on his say, and the other penguins were impressed that he managed to stay on track of the real matter at hand. Duchess Lucinda got the message, but she played dumb to warm up for a joke: "Sorry Rillo..." "RICO!!!!!" (the penguins were annoyed enough that her brother King Julien, used to get this particular name wrong by accident, but they all knew she did that on purpose, because she can say "Kowalski" perfectly.) "Whatever... the point is that, in advancement higher then 'Mort' levels, I am not able to speak 'Drain Bammage'!" Skipper didn't give her a chance to laugh. "Allow me to translate! Rico said 'we all are trained to prepare for the worst'. In other words, if you did end up in Tasmania and cheated, you'd be in big trouble." Duchess Lucinda wasn't swayed, "And if not?" "Well," Private thought, "cheating is still wrong..." "You make a good point, Private," Skipper said, "and this semi-criminal act shall not go unpunished! Just wait and see, Missy, we will find a way to get through to you, and when we do, my goal of telling your brother 'I Told You So' without holding back, like last time, will be nothing in comparison when it comes down to what we call'' degradation!" "First of all," Duchess Lucinda snapped, "you will have no such pleasure of telling my brother 'I Told You So'... at least not if I warned my brother of something and, therefore, have reason to do it first. Secondly of all, take your best shot! I've been counteracting the sneak-attacks of several criminals as La Phantasma, and I'm sure I'd do just as good as just me against all four of you! You water-birds have no power over me... '''YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!'" As she ran out of Penguin HQ, a thought crossed Skipper's mind: "Where is Ringtail, anyway? The Zoo has been quiet... a little too quiet!" The penguins searched all over the places King Julien usually was, and found Mort crying on the dance floor: "The king's feet... they are broken! All my fault!" The penguins notice that Mort was using a game-bag as a security blanket, and the penguins note the biggest clue as to what "Sad Eyes" meant: The dance floor had been scattered with several mini-bounce-balls, with only one or two jacks in sight! "Err... Somebody goofed." Maurice explained, cleaning up the mess. The penguins got the picture as to what happened, and rushed of to the Zoo Hospital. They overheard the vet's talk of surgical procedures, and how an apparently experimental medical-operation on another of his kind (some exotic pet in Michigan... details were sketchy) had gone well earlier and, with similar timing, the same treatment assures that Julien (still out of touch with what just happened, as the sedative Amy gave him, which is usually for Lucinda on stormy nights, was quite powerful) will be able to recover fully real soon. King Julien woke up and found he was wearing a cast... someone had been touching his feet! As much as he hates that, Julien recalled how he got into this mess, and tried to remind himself that it's for the best. Hoping the massage from the vibrating bed (he knew his reserved room well) won't make it worse, he looked around for the remote, only to see that he already had visitors. "Bad femur on this lemur, huh Ringtail?!" Julien wasted no time telling Skipper that his little joke wasn't that funny, and admitted, in sorrow, "Never before did I, nor the rest of my heritage have to go through such an injury. Will I ever be dancing again?" Kowalski did his best to keep the results of his calculations simple for the royal dunce."I mustn't attempt to for at least eight-weeks, if I were you... but yes. The surgery you've just been through had gone according according to plan, and you'll be back to your old self really soon." "In the meantime," Private said, "it would be to your amusement we declassify something to you." A smile restored to the wounded king's face, "Ooo! You're going to be telling me a secret?" (The penguins seldom reveal secrets to their honorary member... mostly because it is hard for them to trust him to keep any besides his own.) They revealed what happened at HQ from "the accident" all through the surgery-ordeal, and told him the plan they are about to execute in attempt to get revenge. King Julien stifled his giggles when he heard it. "Now, we trust you won't let anyone onto this, Ringtail," Skipper said, "especially that 'card shark' that you call your sister." "Not to worry, penguins," Julien grinned, "this is being a good one. I don't want to ruin it! Besides you truly had amused me... laughter is indeed being great medicine." Meanwhile, back at Penguin HQ, Duchess Lucinda figures that she can get them to forgive her if she sucked up to them, and decided to install an autopilot to their stylish-pink-car. Disgusted to find a picture of Doris the dolphin as a bookmark, she discarded the manual and improvised the task at hand... frying the transmissions! She panicked to that, and when she heard the penguins were coming back home, she hid herself behind the Private's 1st Prize fish-trophy. She overheard as the penguins notice the mess she's made and figured her get-away (thank-goodness they didn't check the route she took, but then again...Skipper didn't have to!) and Kowalski's upset tone gave into concern when he noticed the damage done to the car. Private's head hung low, as it was his turn to drive it next, but Skipper patted the boy on the back and told his squadron: "We can fix this, easy. All we need is a screwdriver." Rico coughed up a screwdriver and whipped the saliva from his beak. (Lucinda gasped when she saw that through the crack in the hidden doorway... she saw Rico regurgitate so few times that she almost forgotten he can do that. Skipper, knowing his instincts were right when he heard her breath, figured that much and decided use that to his advantage.) "We might also need...uh... a rubber-mallet...!" Rico coughed that up as well, along with all the other things Skipper claimed to need for the task at hand: "...fan-blades...a crowbar...snow-globe...anchor...ukulele...plunger...and... a payphone!" Private and Kowalski jumped out of the way for the payphone and looked at each other; worried. Has Skipper gone mad, even for him? "Well done Rico!"Skipper acted impressed, "Oh! And we're also going to need 10,000 ball-barrings." Private and Kowalski hid under the car just seconds before Rico upchucked several thousand ball-barrings, filling the HQ... Skipper popped his head out of the sea of little metallic balls and scolded him: "I said : 10,000!" Rico spat out one more, and Skipper grinned, "Perfect." I understand what he's aiming for with the screwdriver and rubber-mallet, Lucinda thought to herself, but I see no point to all that other stuff. Unless... VENGEANCE! Lucinda screamed and finished her escape, and all that noise clued the other penguins as to why Skipper had such a list. He winked at them, "All according to plan boys... all according to plan." Afternoon turned to evening, and Lucinda tried to keep her head as she went back to spy on her flippered foes. Had been unable to figure out how all those knick-knacks could be used to get even with her (though she herself is able to make weapons out of any toys... if they are stable enough for combat, that is) she figured that, by keeping an eye on them, she could be able to solve this maze of confusion they set up. Only problem was that the more often she spied on them, the harder it got to keep her cover (she's done well at first, but the anticipation of doing this without her "mask" had left her so nervous that she was vulnerable to panting, fainting, sweating, and the hiccups!) and the harder it got, the weirder they seemed to get: Kowalski was taking things apparent just to put them back together again... pointlessly, compared to how he usually does that, Rico was wearing make up, Private had jacked Alice's hat, and Skipper signed up for karaoke night at the Burned Bagel (a secret restaurant for animals hidden in a dumpster nearby a classy humans' restaurant)! Unable to make sense of it, Duchess Lucinda had to do something she hoped she never had to do... turn to her brother's servants' for help. Meanwhile, back at the lemur kingdom, Mort and Maurice were busy making a get-well card for King Julien. Mort did little doodles of the feet (as part of an apology for ruining the part of his ruler that he loves most), and Maurice was cutting colored paper into the shapes of balloons, streamers, and disco-balls (as assurance he'd be dancing again real soon), but he was just about to put the two together when... "Mort! Cut that out, will yah? I mean, really, how many times have I told you not to eat the glue?!" Mort's eyes shifted his face and hands were covered in thick, white pastiness, and his voice was sticky too,"I do not know." "Well, I told you more then enough, Mort," Maurice was firm, "now hand over the glue before you ruin somebody's fur!" "Okay!" Mort smiled, but it was already too late: the moment Maurice touched pasted-up Mort, they both found themselves sticking to everything...'including each other!'' What a mess! Lucinda had just came home when she saw what has become of the two servant-lemurs, and on the very moment Maurice murmured "'Little help here?" She screamed out and ran... the matter wasn't that bad, really, so Mort and Maurice were confused by her reaction to there sticky situation. She ran in search of King Julien... yes, her twin wasn't that bright, but at least he could help her... of so she thought, until she saw him with a cast on his leg! Seeing his sister's reaction, King Julien laughed himself to sleep... the penguins were really good at freaking her out. Alone with none to turn to, Lucinda reflected upon her childhood. How Zeke shared his bicky with her, and Pappy got tricked into thinking she's caught a whale (when it was really just an anchor and a pair of thrown-out rubber-boots). How she used to bother the Dehauntedo parents, her human aunt and uncle, and how Amy sends her to the basement when she figured the so-called "Blood Sisters", Hemona, Circulita, and Plateliette, would prefer her company. ("Those bats are 'ding-bats'... just like you.") At first, Lucinda was afraid of them, since their self-made sorority was deeply vamperic, but after getting to know them, it is revealed that (accents aside...though they do like to tease) these three were actually fruit-bats, who play along with the false notion that they are vampires as part of their mystique... finishing her veggie chow mien (better then her brother would have, as she was starved then... she even shoved down three won-tons and a rice bowl!) Lucinda was delighted to be in the presence of fortunetellers, and had her's read twice. First, over special gypsy cards called "Tarots". She only needed to take three, and she was impressed by how accurate Circulita was at seeing, and summarizing, her past: "You were an outcast in your own eyes, even though you are from a well-respected heritage." Plateliette's reading of her current situation (at the time, which was two years back) was equally impressing: "You done great things, yet it seems you have accomplished nothing... that something, or someone is missing in your life." but the biggest surprise was that of Hemona (although blind as a mole, she read the card perfectly... claims she can "hear" mystic energies from "oracle paper") as she told her future: "Changes will be made for the better, as your old ways co-exist with the new." The second reading was her fortune cookie, but Hemona freaked-out the moment Lucinda got the paper out of the cookie, and the other two saw why: it was a misfortune cookie which read: "Those Who Deceive Others Get Deceived Themselves" (worst thing to get, as she had only begun her work as "La Phantasma")... ...curse or no curse, Lucinda continued to have a double-life fooling outlaws, and whenever her misfortune starts to kick in, she got better at noticing when someone was about to trick her and how they plan to do it... ... that is, until now. Duchess Lucinda removed the mirrors from her pendents, as, inside the pink one (which was always hers) was the accursed paper that she kept for the past two years (much to Amy's disappointment, as she was hoping it would be destroyed on her 10th birthday with Mr. Old-year) for she (Lucinda) knows that, even with the paper, kept as a reminder, was destroyed, the curse she had would remain... no island ritual would fix that, not completely. "The Blood Sisters told me that the curse of a misfortune cookie is delicate," Lucinda said, apologizing to Amy before they groomed each other (they both preferred do-it-yourself pampering, but Amy is glad for their two-way policy for when the duchess was having a worse day then usual), "and that, after the foresight comes true, its power over me is powerless... for these past two years, I fought against fate, figured myself foolproof but now..." she began to cry (and used the tears to untangle Amy's hair), and Amy, holding the brush to a standstill on Duchess Lucinda's tail, finished the sentence: "...now you feel you are no better then the average lemur. I guess I was in the wrong on this, telling you that bad guys don't play fair, and to fight fire with fire, but its like my mom said when she used to spend time with Pappy: 'the mightiest warrior isn't the one with the strength to conquer a nation, but the one with wit enough to tell friend from foe'." "I really messed up with the penguins, huh? If only I can start over so that it'll be as though I never cheated in the first pla... That's it! I'll go right up to them, beg for mercy, and ask if they'd let me play them again to prove that I've changed my unfair ways! I'll regret this... but I suppose I'll have to wager my pendents to prove I am not going to use mirrors. Amy, do you think I can win that game '''without cheating? You know I hate to loose!" "Not my say, your grace," Amy said, finishing the task, "'cause you know there is only one way to find out." Duchess Lucinda had followed through on her pathetic yet trust-improving plan, but even with the amulets in the wager and her mirrors confiscated, the penguins had doubts on her methods as they played her again. They tried to raise the stakes: "If you lose," Skipper exclaimed, "we'd have to inflict some serious scars on you that'll make the ones on your brother's leg look like a scratch. Kowalski, hurt options!" "South Korean Kancho...?" "Seen it!" "...Detroit Debagging...?" "Oh! Gimme a break! I know you can do better then that!" "Well Skipper, I was kind of saving it for Julien, but I'm afraid that the one thing most fitting for the situation is... a '''HONOLULU HOT-FOOT!" That one excited the penguins... Rico especially, as he coughed up a tiki-torch, a lei (around his neck), a rope, and at least four sticks of dynamite! Lucinda was extremely worried about this (she seen this kind of torch-er before, and knew that she'd be forced to wear that crude-but-effective rocket on her ankle, then get BLASTED half-way across the city if she lost) but she agreed to the terms. It was soon revealed that, even in fair play (Rico stayed out of it, as he used to cheat in this game as well, and knew all the tricks to look out for should she break her promise), Duchess Lucinda was extremely skilled at the game, and had only half the luck it took to win... that wasn't enough. Soon enough, it was a tied-hand between her and Skipper. Only one way to break that: one of them had to "stomp the wombat" by guessing the card on there heads... double or nothing! "It's an Ace." Skipper said, and he was right, "Mine is a... queen?" Lucinda said, and she sighed in relief that she was right. It wasn't over, however. "Ace of clubs." Skipper guessed, and just as soon as he was informed how right he was, Private, who ran of to get a snack, gotten piled-up with the content of the strangely over-stuffed cooler! "Oh no!" Kowalski exclaimed, "not my freezer-experiment!" He and the other penguins rushed over to help Private... even Skipper. This is my chance, Lucinda thought, with nobody looking, I can peek upon my own card easy. Its a no-brainer victory, and no-one will know. She reached up to her forehead... but a thought crossed her mind and stopped her from touching her card, let alone peeking, ''Wrong! I would know, just like I know that cheating got me into this mess. I can't get out of it by doing '''that again!'' Private was unburied soon, and Lucinda had both hands on the table when Skipper got back to her, grinning with sure-fire victory. "You know the drill, Duchess, you guess the card right, then we'd be up for another wombat round until someone loses, but if you get it wrong, then you've already lost, which means bye-bye pendents and aloha Honolulu Hot-foot. So tell us, Mystery-Girl, What 'kingdom' does your queen rule over?" She tried to sound like was confident in her hunch, but anyone can see her shaking as she barely brought up her answer: "It is the... Queen of...Hearts!" "Wrong-o!" Skipper laughed, "See for yourself!" Lucinda took off her card and studied it: The Queen of Spades. "Fohehatra!" Lucinda moaned, "Of all the rotten luck! Might as well ac... accept my fate as it is and... get it over with. Blow me to Bermuda for all I care!" The penguins looked at each other and laughed, Skipper the loudest of all. "Boys, Operation: Tangle the Card Shark in a Net was a success. All it took was a load of nonsense to bewilder this female lemur enough to cause her full blown-panic. I knew you would try to spy on us the moment you brought up you double-life, Mystery-Girl, and personally I am impressed with your technique... or I would've been, if ''you weren't breathing too hard." "What a minute!" Lucinda said, "You guys got through to me by not trying to get through to me?!" "Not much fun being conned, is it?" Private shrugged. "But it was scientifically proven to be our best chance to teach you a lesson," Kowalski continued, "even though it might've meant the risk of being a laughing-stock for setting up a phony experiment for Private to get trapped in." "There was nothing phony about what you ''feather-brains did to my brother!" "Wasn't us!" babbled Rico. As if on cue, King Julien, through the larger doorway, barged in carrying himself on tiny crutches, smiling, "Hello, neighbors! Good news... your concern of me was all for not! Amy and Zeke had just explained that the surgery wasn't applied, nor was it needed, after that jack-with-the-balls mishappening, though they are saying that they'd be considering it if my condition gets any worse...and it won't. It was merely a tiny-tiny ankle-y sprain, though it was only necessary to cushion it. That's why Amy had to knock me out... to keep me from squirming as they padded me up, as even without her telling so, the doctor knew all-to-well that I hate having my feet touched." "That's great, Ringtail," Skipper rolled his eyes, "so how long before you're down on the dance floor again?" "I've been assured that I shall start feeling much better in the morning," Julien said, seating himself and putting the crutches to the side, "but they are to be keeping me in this cast until the day after, just to be staying on the safer side. I can hardly be waiting... This particular Wednesday is 'Welcoming Day'. As in: Welcoming to the New County and the City of Manhattan!" ("Will the Danes be with the group of foreign tourist?" Skipper whispered, and Kowalski ran through the numbers:"Most likely, sir." "Then Ringtail lucked out... this time.") "Sambatra ko razoky!" Lucinda smiled, "I am happy for you, big brother! This doesn't explain mess that I saw your two servants gotten into, however... it's nonsense." Mort and Maurice overheard the whole thing and jumped in through the main hatch... but they didn't touch the floor, because it was still a sticky situation! "This," Maurice explained, "is the kind of nonsense that happens when Mort starts eating '''glue!" Mort was happily licking away at the paste on his paws, and Lucinda, getting the picture, laughed out, "We outta wash this stuff off of you two... ''starting with Mort's '''big mouth!'' First thing is first though, there is something you guys should know of myself... ozona manana mametraka antety ko. Fahavoazana Fatratra-Mofomamy natao itony! Mamaky: 'Voafitaka Hafa Hovoafitaka Tena'! Ko nanaba roa herintaona ngarangidina, nefa tsy mandrakizay. Ko manalady." (Julien did a translation, as he knows his sister likes to riddle those around her with the native language of Madagascar: "...a curse has been placed upon me. A Misfortune cookie did this! It read: 'Those Who Deceive Others Get Deceived Themselves'! I held it back for two whole years, but couldn't forever. I apologize.") Wednesday came and, after giving his sister the painful (but necessary) three-trial curse-be-gone ritual to (undo any lingering "ozona" vibes) just as the sun was rising, King Julien celebrated her freedom from her two-year curse and his own freedom from his cast by throwing a dance party and not care how many people see it! (Mort and Maurice helped, as putting up with Julien was a lot more fun then getting stuck to the wall.) Lucinda, however, saw no reason to celebrate until she puts the burden behind her for good, so she put her misfortune cookie paper in Amy's hand for it's "long overdue destruction". Amy was impressed and proud of the young duchess' improvement, but said, "I'm afraid my 13th birthday and the burning of Mr.Old-Year won't come soon enough." Rico was near by, had overheard, and had equipment out for a small fire, to burn both misfortunes in. "You too?" Lucinda asked, and Rico babbled in what many consider nonsense, but it was clear that she understood every word: "Yah; mine said 'You'll Soon Meet A Foul End', and a duck sat on me... long story. Are we gonna burn these things up or what?" "How about we give them a big ol' Honolulu Hot-foot!" Rico was exited and he coughed up his ready-made tiki-torch rocket, Lucinda stuck the papers to it with the glue she confiscated from Mort, and the whole thing was launched into the sky like a large grand-finale firework. It was finally over. Insight on the Tarots: The bats that read Duchess Lucinda's fortunes weren't very specific, but the cards she got from them reveal deep detail about her (at least two years ago): The first card... Circulita's card: the past... is The Hanged Man, which represents heroic sacrifice (as in she always took the fall for both of them when she and her brother, Julien, get into trouble... especially with there seemingly stuffy parents, making her somewhat responsible for his spoiled nature) as well as self-entrapment and/or giving up (both in her case, as she spent most of her life fussing over how her idiotic twin brother is a better leader then her just because he was born first! Also, she complained so much about how he can do so many things she can't do, at least not as well... like dancing... that she failed to notice all the things she can do that not even the self-proclaimed king could. Even in making seemingly-dangerous traps... and annoyances, like introducing baby Mort... she failed to follow his example against giving up. Trapped by her own self-doubt, she accidentally revealed her potential but never managed to live up to it, let alone improve. As a final selfless deed, she refused to hurt Maurice despite her jealousy of his wisdom and his nerve to point out when King Julien XIII is wrong! In addition to that, she made a raft and declared her own exile from Madagascar... and almost got herself drowned!). Unlike the original Hangman card, which dangles from the ankle, this version is a reverence to the gallows (for her burdens had practically grabbed her from the throat at the most unfitting times). Also, this card is combined with the five of coins, most commonly associated with wealth (which, in turn, is most commonly associated with royalties). since there are five of them, symbolic of the spirit world as connected to the mortal world... otherwise known as "ancestry"... this part of the image represents the fact that the "Hanged Man" (or rather, "Lemur", an unselfish push-me-over either way) was born under a wealthy, higher-class heritage (an at least 13 generation matriarchy!), and the number five also means the fifth power or temperament ("tears", in her case, as her greatest shame, to herself and her now-deceased parents, is that she's, metaphorically, a shrinking violet in a bouquet of blooming Madagascar periwinkles) showing this character... who Lucinda was... is one that's different and saw no place for pride in it. The second card... Plateliette's card: the current events of the time of this tarot... Is The Magician, who is inventive with tools of all trades, as well as confidence (Lucinda found her talents obvious while in the New Country... and found uses for them, expanding the possibility that maybe, even if not for the expectations of the life she renounced... her royal life, crown and all... she can accomplish great things) and is also associated to represent "The Trickster", especially the bumbling version (Duchess Lucinda is eccentric, at least in lemur stereotypes, and has based her role as "La Phantasma" off the idea that she can make up for her lack of play ethic that the rest of her kind had by turning toys into weapons and a game of dress up/make-believe into a secret identity) . Unlike the original magician tarot, this version doesn't have the infinity sign over the characters head (seems her self-empowerment is unstable, as is her sanity, having those things switch on-again-off-again in the most unfitting times), and is combined with the six of cups. Cups represent emotion and, since six falls short of lucky seven, this could indicate that her joy is oddly short, and something is missing... make that someone (what's the point of greatness if her brother isn't around to see it... or to hear her tell him things like "I told you so"?). The last of the three cards... Hemona's card: the future (could be the now compared to then, if more wasn't to come)... is loosely based of a higher-power card entitled Judgment, which usually represent the "final battle" (Lucinda and Julien fought when reunited before accepting each other as family again) and secrets being unveiled, in this case, for the better (Maybe King Julien might learn something from his super-heroine sister, as she might find he's only stupid in his doings and might actually teach a "know-it-all" like herself a thing or two... or more). Usually the angel sounding the trumpet is to call life back to a "dead" loved one (Julien was surprised to find Lucinda had "come back" to him, even though it might've meant leaving Madagascar to set up a new kingdom in the zoo) but instead of the expected image of two parents by a now-pointless grave with there resurrected child, there is a reference to the four of wands. Wands (or staffs, whatever works) are symbolic of will, passion, and power, and while one side of things think of the number four as a bad omen (danger was indeed awaiting the twins, most of them fatal since Blowhole has is eye on one and seeks revenge on another... you add it up) but it is also matched with the four elements that hold the universe together (seen in the personalities of four penguins that hold the zoo together: Rico is full of hot air, Skipper knows how to fight-fire-with-fire, Kowalski is fluent as the tide with is knowledge, and Private can be down to earth.) Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Art